<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>DadInnit and Marble Oneshots! by Pachinko_Lessons_101</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27126640">DadInnit and Marble Oneshots!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pachinko_Lessons_101/pseuds/Pachinko_Lessons_101'>Pachinko_Lessons_101</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>DadInnit, Kids name is Marble, Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:02:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27126640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pachinko_Lessons_101/pseuds/Pachinko_Lessons_101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>TommyInnit decides to impulsively adopt a Piglin runt named Marble. Many shenanigans ensue!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit, TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF) &amp; Everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>151</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>879</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Am I A Dad Now?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy had been walking through the hot and muggy Nether when he heard a cry. He knew that it wasn’t one of his friends, as he was the only one planning on coming to the Nether today. Someone would have just asked him to gather the supplies for them if they needed anything from this area. Tommy was thoroughly confused at that.</p><p> </p><p>As he walked towards where he believed the cry came from, he heard it again. It was followed by the sound of damage being taken and the deep chuckles of Piglins. Tomy had gold armor on, so he knew he would be safe. What if the unknown person didn’t have any sort of protection? Tommy tensed as he drew his Netherite sword, the enchantments he had placed on them glowing brightly, highlighting his shiny protection and lighting up the Netherack floor even more than it already was. </p><p> </p><p>When Tommy came to the area that the noises were coming from, he peeked around a wall. He felt his heart drop as he watched a young Piglin, most likely a runt, being beaten up and bullied by some larger Piglin children. Tommy saw a little version of himself quickly take the pace of the small mob, and fury grew in the depths of his heart. </p><p> </p><p>Tommy stomped out from behind his chosen wall, making his way to the group of bullies. When the Piglins caught sight of him they got ready for a fight, but quickly backed down when they caught sight of his god sword. As they ran away, Tommy took a position to stand in front of the runt ina protective gesture. </p><p> </p><p>When the mobs were out of sight, Tommy turned around and knelt down to make eye contact with the small Piglin. The Piglin lunge into his arms, small squeaks, and squeals coming from it. Tommy was quick to balance the two of them before he warily wrapped his arms around the Piglins tiny frame. “Hey, do you… do you have a name?”</p><p> </p><p>The Piglin gave atilt of their head before shaking it softly, the pink peach ears flopping around softly. Tommy nodded with a contemplative look on his face. What would he call his kid? He can’t just call it his tiny Piglin, that would just be wrong.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy froze when he realized that he just called the Piglin his kid. What the fuck. Tommy felt panic fill his heart until he looked back down at the Piglin. He felt his heart warm up as he watched the Piglin curl up into his arms, sleeping peacefully. Tommy decided to make a bad decision. He took the tiny mob home.</p><p> </p><p>He did his best to avoid everyone on the server and made up excuses when he needed to. He eventually arrived home and set his new kid on an extra bed. As the kid slept, Tommy pondered over names. He could tell now that the small Piglin was a boy, and if he were human he would be barely past two years old. Tommy sipped on some water as he ponders quietly. Soft snores could be coming from the extra room, but they were soon replaced with small cries. </p><p> </p><p>Tommy felt fear shoot itself into his heart as he stood up rigidly at a particularly loud cry. He practically ran into his kids’ room. He stopped as his eyes landed on the shaking form of the small mob. Tommy felt a new emotion come over him. His kid was scared, and from where he stood, there was no way for him to help. Tommy felt his feet move across the room, almost tripping over air. Tommy wrapped his arms around Lloyd. He hushed his childs cries with soft breaths as his hands ghosted over his oversized ears. Lloyd- no <em>Leo </em>cried softly in his arms, his eyes now opened as he buried his face into his new dad’s chest. <em>Leo, </em>Tommy decided in his mind, <em>His child is Leo</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy was happy to let Leo sleep in his bed, giving some small clothes to change into so he no longer had to sleep in oversized rags. Leo let out soft grumbles of happiness as he listened to Tommy’s heart beating in his chest. Leo had no more nightmares that night.</p><p> </p><p>When Tommy awoke the next morning he felt a soft smile across his lips. Leo was still sleeping, soft breaths passing his ungrown tusks. Tommy may only be sixteen, but he honestly didn’t mind having a kid already. He hoped that others would feel the same, though.</p><p> </p><p>They obviously didn’t after they caught a glance of his new son not long after he decided to give him a tour of his new home.</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur and Dream were very off-put at the sight of child Tommy carrying around a young Piglin, pointing things out and explaining them slow enough for him to understand. Tubbo, Quackity, Schlatt, and almost everyone else was either indifferent or completely against having the Nether mob in their small town. Techno seemed blank, however.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy felt his heart drop as Techno approached him and Leo. He felt confusion as Tecno began to grumble lowly, Leo seemed to perk at the sound though, answering in his own high pitched squeals. Techno had a look of surprise from whatever Leo had told him, his now wide eyes looking Tommy up and down. Techno eventually nodded before turning around. “Let the two of them be. Kid has already claimed Tommy as his father.”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy felt like he could float at the new information. He looked down at Leo with a smile but faltered as Techno turned around once more. “By the way, he wanted me to tell you that his name is Marble.”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy made his way back to his home, closing the door behind him as he set Marble down slowly. Marble let out a squeal as he began to run around, his hooves making small patters. Tommy laughed softly as he sat on the couch, happily bringing Marble to his chest when the kid ran up with his arms stretched towards him. </p><p> </p><p>Tommy pet the short fur that covered Marble’s head, playing with his ears gently as the small mob slowly drifted to sleep once more. Tommy’s mind finally caught up with everything that had happened in the past day and a half. Tommy was a dad now. Marble is his kid. Tommy couldn’t help but tear up as he looked down at his son. <em>Tommy’s son</em>. Tommy placed a kiss to the top of Marbles’ head, wrapping his arms around him tighter. Marble shuffled softly before he settled down once more. Tommy couldn’t feel any happier at that moment.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Am I Fa?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Marble says his first words!!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy felt his eyes shut slowly, the feeling of Marble curling up into his side warming his heart. He couldn’t stop himself from turning to his side and curling around his son in a protective manner. He had adopted Marble almost three months ago, but his kid was taking on English rather quickly. Marble only knew a few words but they were always twisted with mumbles and growls that his species usually spoke in. Tommy was unnaturally patient with Marble, even to the point where some of his friends couldn’t believe it.</p><p>It ended up being a calm spring morning when Marble said his first real word. Tommy had been cutting up a sandwich into little triangles so Marble could eat without any food getting stuck in his tusks. Marble had stumbled into the kitchen with dirt all over his pants, a breathless grin stretched across his face. “Hello, Marble.” Tommy knelt down and picked said Piglin to, resting him on his hip. “Did you have fun outside?”</p><p>Marble nodded, small squeaks coming from his throat as he nuzzled his father’s neck. Tommy couldn’t help but let out a few laughs as he took both his and Marbles’ plates to the table. Marble happily sat in his chair after Tommy set him down, and looked up to his father as he sat himself down at his own chair. “You can eat now, Kit.”</p><p>Marble squealed before he took up a triangle and bit into it, his legs kicking back and forth happily. Tommy watched with soft eyes, eating his own sandwich slowly. “Be careful, kid, you don’t wanna choke on your lunch.” Tommy warned with a gentle tone.</p><p>Marble looked up with wide eyes before he slowed his pace, his legs now swinging gently. Tommy nodded before he finished eating. When Marble was done as well he took their plates to the sink and told Marble to go wash up. His eyes seemed to brighten as he watched Marble waddle to the bathroom to wash his hands. It had taken a few weeks for Tommy to convince Marble to wash his hands as often as he asked, but it eventually worked out. Tommy shuddered as his mind accidentally thought back to the potty training period. That time had been absolute hell.</p><p>Tommy was almost finished with washing the dishes when Marble came back into the room. His son had been holding a piece of paper, a corner was missing and there was a tear at the bottom, but Marble seemed almost nervous to show it. Tommy dried his hands before he knelt down to Marbles’ level. “Whatcha got there, kid?”</p><p>Marble looked away with a nervous blush slowly coming to his already pink cheeks. Marble held out the picture with shaky hands, hanging his head lightly. Tommy took the picture and felt tears well into his eyes. It was a messy drawing the Marble had evidently done himself. It was of Marble and Tommy holding hands in a large field, Tubbo was in the background as he loved to visit and hang out with Marble whenever Tommy needed to get new supplies somewhere. The picture of Marble ad a large smile on his face, as did the picture version of Tommy. Tommy’s eyes eventually landed at the bottom of the paper. There, in very messing handwriting, were the words ‘BesT fA evR’.</p><p>Tommy grinned as he looked back up to Marble, the small Piglin looking up nervously. Tommy felt his tears fall as he swooped Marble into a hug, standing the two of them up as he spun Marble around with a wet laugh. “It’s amazing, Marble! I love it so much!”</p><p>Marble brightened at that, a smile pulling at his lips as Tommy placed small kisses all over his face. “Me love fa!”</p><p>Tommy seemed to freeze at that, looking down at Marble with shock. “W-What did you say?”</p><p>Marble grinned, showing off his small tusks. “Me love fa! Me love fa!”</p><p>Tommy laughed as he held Marble to his chest. “And I love you, kit! I love you so much.”</p><p>The picture was hanging on the fridge the next time Tubbo came over. More would join soon enough, but Tommy would forever love the field that his son drew.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Bath Time!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Marble takes his first bath, but it doesn't really go to plan...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tommy’s chest heaved as he held onto Marble tightly, his son squirming around. Tommy had been trying his best to give his son a bath, but the kid wanted nothing to do with water. At all. Marble was left in a pair of swim trunks after Tommy had told him he would be getting a full wash up that night. Marble hadn’t realized what a ‘full wash up’ was until he caught sight of the bathtub full of warm water. The moment Marble took notice, he took off to his room. Tommy followed close behind, small curses leaving him as he almost tripped a few times.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Tommy eventually dragged Marble back to the bath, he sat on the floor, his son sitting in his lap with his legs kicking. “Marble. Marble, calm dow- FUCK!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy raised a hand to his jaw, unwilling tears of pain welling in his eyes. The moment Tommy’s arms loosened, Marble took off in a sprint, but when his father didn’t follow, Marble peeked back into the bathroom. Marble felt guilt as he watched his dad clutch his jaw. Marble honestly hadn’t meant to headbutt him, but Marble was scared. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marble warily walked back to Tommy, extending his hooves to his dad’s arms. Tommy opened his eyes, not wiping away the tear that fell. Marble let out a whimper as they stood on the tips of their hooves to wipe the tear away, which brought a smile to Tommy’s face. Marble looked into Tommy’s eyes with his own tears welling up. “I am….sor-sorry, fa. I no mean to-to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy let out a wet laugh as he pulled Marble into a tight hug. “It’s okay, Maby. I know you didn’t mean to. Can you tell me why you don’t want to take a bath, though?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marble sniffled, looking away from Tommy. “I no float.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy let out a sharp chuckle as his eyes widened. Tommy couldn’t help but place kisses all over Marbles’ face before cupping his cheeks. “It’s okay, Marble, You don’t have to float in a bath! I’ll even be right next to you so you don’t get hurt, okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marble looked back up into his father’s eyes before he nodded slowly. “Okay, water time?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy grinned as he stood the two of them up, “Water time, kiddo!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Turns out, Marble </span>
  <em>
    <span>loves</span>
  </em>
  <span> the water. Marble couldn’t help but splash the water onto Tommy’s shirt, getting him thoroughly soaked. Tommy happily wrapped a squealing Marble in a warm, fluffy towel before he carried the small mob to his room, dressing him in a red sweater and slipping on some sky blue jeans. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy ended up making some soup for dinner, and the two ate quietly. “Fa, what is ‘fuck’?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy spat out his soup before he groaned softly. He couldn’t help but bury his face in his hands as Marble repeated the word multiple times. This would be a long fucking talk, wouldn’t it?</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Doubt and Talks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tommy has some doubts in himself when he thinks about being Marbles' father, Techno and Phil help convince him otherwise.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This takes place after the first chapter and way before the second and third!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy was exhausted. He had been looking after Marble for the past week or so after saving him in the Nether. He had definitely wanted to claim Marble as his son, but he felt as though everyone around him would shun him if he did. He made sure Marble was asleep in his bed before he began to cry. Silent tears fell from his cheeks as he sat at the kitchen table. He wants what is best for his new son, but he doubted he could give it all to him. He didn’t want to send Marble back to the Nether either. He didn’t want Marble to get beat up or hurt or lost or <em> die or- </em></p><p> </p><p>He was snapped out of his spiraling thoughts when Techno of all people brought him into a hug. Tommy sobbed into his older brother’s chest, his hands making tight fists into the velvety fabric that Techno always loved wearing. Techno said no words, simply switching between rubbing Tommys back and running his fingers through his hair.</p><p> </p><p>Marble walked into the room soon after. He looked tired, a small hoof rubbing his eyes as he yawned slowly. Tommy watched with puffy eyes as Marble waddled his way over to his father, struggling to lift himself up into the blond's lap. Techno let out a small grunt as he lifted Marble up and the small Piglin fell asleep almost immediately. Tommy felt frozen as Marble slept soundly in his arms, and he looked up to Techno. Techno was wearing a small smirk with a knowing look in his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“The first step on raising a Piglin is to spend as much time as possible with them. Marble has already claimed you as his dad, but <em> you </em> have to claim him as your <em> son </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy nodded along and wrote down what he could in a notebook he usually left on the counter. Techno told him of how Piglin runts usually grow, and how they stay unnaturally small for their entire lives. This may or may not cause self-doubt issues later in life. Tommy felt much more prepared after the whole talk. He knew what foods would be safe for Marble as well as how often to feed and wash him. He knew when Techno needed to step in to start showing Marble how to follow his instincts and begin to teach Marble how to spar. </p><p> </p><p>He now knew how to take care of his son.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy handed Marble off to Techno as he set up a few extra things for when said child woke up again. And wake up he did. </p><p> </p><p>Marble couldn’t help but cry when he realized he wasn’t with his father, and he couldn’t help but let out pitiful squeaks as he struggled to get away. Techno did his best to keep a good hod on Marble, but he eventually had to call for Tommy so that Marble wouldn’t get himself hurt. The moment Tommy walked back into the kitchen, Marble stopped and reached out to him. </p><p> </p><p>Tommy sent Techno a small glance before he took Marble into his arms and rested the Piglins head on his shoulder. Tommy felt a large grin begin to grow on his face as he looked back to Techno once more. Techno was grinning back, and Tommy took notice of his tusks. Technos’ tusks were large and slightly cracked. Techno took notice of the staring and decided to explain what was happening to his tusks. </p><p> </p><p>As a Piglin gets older, they begin to spar and fight more and more often. Techno was no different. Technos tusks had been damaged during a few bad fights that he had been in while they were growing in, so they grew crooked and cracked. So long as Marble only started to fight and spar after his tusks were fully grown and stabilized, the same would not happen. </p><p> </p><p>Eventually, the news that Tommy of all people had adopted a child spread to Phil. and boy did he have a reaction. Tommy had been making breakfast for himself and Marble when there was a loud knock at the front door. Usually, if someone were going to visit, they would have sent a message beforehand, but as Tommy looked back at the chat, there were none. Tommy told Marble to stay in his seat ad eat his little apple and carrot slices as he went to go answer the door. </p><p> </p><p>The moment the door opened, Tommy was pulled into a large hug. A small squeal was heard from the table before a small patter rushed up to the two of them. Phil felt a sharp pain in his leg where Tommy’s new kid had decided to headbutt him. Phil pulled away to smooth don his wound, and Tommy had to hold Marble back from doing any more damage.</p><p> </p><p>It took a few minutes for Marble to calm down, but after Tommy explained to him that Phil was his own father, everything settled quite easily. It was then that Tommy decided to finish making breakfast for the now three of them as Phil explained why he was there. When he had heard that Tommy was now a father, Phil had come as fast as he could. Phil brought many new supplies that Tommy would need, including many different clothes that should hopefully fit his new kid. </p><p> </p><p>Tommy was happy to have things to use for Marble, as he would have had to go all the way to the Multi-Server Hub in order to find a rare shop that sells baby and child supplies. Phil was happy to finally meet Marble too. Tommy introduced the two of them to each other at a slow pace, helping Marble adjust to Phil at his own pace. </p><p> </p><p>By the time dinner rolled around, Marble was able to lay his head on Phil’s lap as Tommy cooked a meal for the three of them. After they all ate their food, they sat on Tommy’s large couch in a large head, Tommy happily laying in Phil’s arms as he himself held Marble. Marble was the first to fall asleep, and Tommy was ready to follow close behind. “Tommy, “ Phil started in a whisper, “I hope you know that I am proud of you. I am so happy that you have a kid, too. I don’t care that he’s not human, because he is your kid. I can’t wait to see him grow up in your care.”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy had to blink back tears as he buried his face into Phil’s neck, almost exactly how he did when he was just a small child. Phil shed his own tears as he placed kisses to the top of Tommy’s head, humming softly as his youngest child slipped off to sleep. Tommy fell asleep feeling happy. He wouldn’t trade his family for the world.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Semi-Formal Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tommy finds out Marble is having nightmares of Dream, so he sets out to fix that.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Marble whined softly as he shook Tommy awake. It was only half-past midnight, but Tommy could tell in his sleepy haze that Marble wouldn’t be sleeping anytime soon. Marble had been having nightmares ever since he had taken the small Piglin to L’Manburg to show him a small patch of flowers. They had run into Dream and Quackity on the way home, and while he seemed fine with Quackity, Marble looked to be scared of Dream for whatever reason. Tommy didn’t know why his son was scared of the admin, but he foolishly brushed it off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marble was crying now. The small child was panicked and he wanted, no needed comfort from his father. Tommy turned to his side with a quiet hum, his arm pulling Marble to his chest before Tommy began covering his face in kisses. Tommy felt his heart soften as Marble's small hiccups melted into laughter, and Marbles laughter consisted of little wheezes and snorts that shook his tiny frame. Tommy let out a small chuckle as the two began to calm down, and Tommy stroked the top of his son's head as Marble drifted into a much calmer sleep than before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next morning, Tommy didn’t mention the previous night until he was sure that Marble would be okay with it. It was not long after lunch but before the time that Tommy usually went out to get some supplies. BadBoyHalo usually watches over Marble while he is gone, but he had messaged the man earlier that morning telling him not to come. Tommy would be staying home for the rest of the week. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marble was curled up on Tomys chest when the teen asked what the child’s nightmare had been about. Now, since Marble knew limited English and Tommy knew limited Piglin, the two of them had come up with their own form of sign language. Marble did his best to explain with said language, but Tommy was still a little bit confused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Was it something that happened yesterday?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marble nodded at that, his dark eyes growing a bit wider. Tommy nodded his own head before he went over everything the two of them had done.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, we woke up and we had some eggs for breakfast, “ Marble shook his head so Tommy continued, “We watched some short movies and played some games in the field,” Marble shook his head again, “We went to L’Manburg to meet up with Tubbo, but we found Dream and-” Marble nodded his head quickly, and Tommy stopped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His son was having nightmares of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dream</span>
  </em>
  <span>?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A sense of protection fell over Tommy as he looked into Marbles’ eyes. “Did he hurt you?” a head shake ‘no’, “Did he ever yell at you?” ‘no’ again, “Did you meet him before you met me?” ‘yes’.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy frowned. The only time that Dream had ever gone to the Nether without some other people was during manhunts, but even then they got dirty. Then it clicked. Dream had done a handful of manhunts on the SMP a year or so ago after the entire server hub had gone down for repairs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That would have given Dream enough time to pass by Marble during at least one of them. With how intense Dream gets with manhunts, Tommy isn't all too surprised Marble is scared of the man, but now he has to show his son that the admin is not like how he seems.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream was confused as to why Tommy had called him to the house on the hill. Tommy had claimed the small build not long after he adopted Marble, but Dream still couldn’t get over the fact that a small runted mob was able to subdue and tame the wild TommyInnit. Dream knocked on the door a few minutes early, and Tommy was there with a nervous smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy led Dream to the couch, and Marble was nowhere in sight. Dream was a little bit suspicious, but he brushed it off after Tommy sat across from him in a cushioned rocking chair. Tommy went on to explain why he had been called to his home, and he asked Dream if he could help. Dream accepted, of course. He didn’t want to be the reason a child no older than two was waking up in tears every night. The thought of that weighed heavily on his heart even after everything was said and done.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now, Marble knew that Dream was coming, but he certainly wasn’t expecting a maskless man with fluffy dirty-blond hair and no armor, he wasn’t expecting someone who looked the complete opposite from the hunter he had seen running from other men with a murderous cackle as he turned and took them all down with one fell swoop. It was a little strange, this new Dream looked soft and squishy, a small smile was on his face at all times, even when talking to Fa. Fa looked worried as he talked though, and Marble didn’t like seeing his Fa worried. Marble threw himself through the doorway and into his Fa’s arms, not hesitating to let out small squeals that he knew his Fa understood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy let out a startled noise after Marble made himself comfortable in his lap, his small squeals warming his heart as a grin made its way to his face. Dream watched as Tommy leaned over and placed small kisses on Marbles’ snout, a fond smile grew on Dream's face. Dream happily talked with Tomy after that, and Marble seemed to grow used to his presence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marble could tell that his Fa knew that Dream wouldn’t hurt him, so he decided to give the man a chance. Though, if he ever found out that Dream hurt his Fa, whether it be far in the past or in the future, Marble wouldn’t hesitate to let his instincts take the wheel.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Haha, protective Marble pog???</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Snow Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tommy stresses over Marbles first snow day</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Winter had finally reared its head to the Dream SMP. Tommy was excited to be able to make snowmen and be able to drink hot chocolate without being judged since it was the middle of summer, but he was also worried. Marble, his Piglin son, was born in the Nether, and the Nether is one of the hottest places in any server. </p><p>Marble had never seen winter before, let alone snow.</p><p>Tommy was busy stressing over how Marble may react to snow and the colder than usual weather when said Piglin walked into the room. Marble had been wondering what was taking his Fa so log to get ready for bed, and he decided to find out for himself. He watched from the doorway as his Fa pace back and forth across the room. He knew that something was wrong with his Fa, but he didn’t know what. Then he decided to change that. </p><p>Marble put on a ‘game face’ as his uncle Tubs and his Fa would call it and he charged straight at his Fa’s legs. Tommy let out a small off as he was knocked to the ground, his knees buckling under a sudden hit against them.</p><p>Tommy let out a breathless chuckle as Marble stubbornly climbed on top of Tommy’s chest. He sat there with a pout and glared at his Fa. “Hey, kid. What’s goin’ on?”</p><p>Marble shook his head before he lay his head down and nuzzled into the crook of Tommy’s neck. Tommy felt his heart melt as Marble began to purr in a strange gravelly way. The blond decided then and there to go to bed. </p><p>He wrapped himself and his son in his blankets after he lay down on his bed. He fell asleep with a smile on his face.</p><p>The next day ended up bringing in the first snow along with it. Tomy was terrified. He didn’t know how Marble would react, as his son was still sleeping upstairs. Then he heard a screech. Tommy dropped the spoon he was using to mix the pancake batter and rushed upstairs. He didn’t expect to see Marble standing on the tips of his hooves on top of a chest, looking out the window with one of the biggest smiles he had ever seen.</p><p>Marble was quick to turn towards his Fa. He had never seen fuffy white cotton falling from the sky before! And when he touched the glass that was usually warm like his old home, it was cold like how his new home had felt at first! It was so different!</p><p>Marble excitedly bounced as Tommy layered him up. He would be going outside during his first ‘winter’. His Fa had told him that this ‘winter’ thing was a time where everything got really really cold and frozen water fell from the sky like little pieces of cotton. Marble didn’t completely understand it, but he was still excited anyway.</p><p>As soon as he stepped out of the door, he was forever grateful for his Fa putting so many thick clothes on him. It was colder than he had ever felt before. The cotton fell on his snout, and he could feel it turn into water by the second. Marble then decided to run out and face plant into the snow.</p><p>Tommy let out a small cry of surprise, his arm reaching out towards his son. Marble was quick to stand back up, coughing lightly into his elbow. As Marble’s snout grew colder and colder, Tommy watched with a smile. That is until said Piglin dragged him out into the snow to play.</p><p>Tommy happily showed Marble how to make snow angels or snow Piglins in his son’s case, and even helped him start on a snowman until Marble began sneezing up a storm. Tommy picked his child up before he walked inside, the heat of the house quickly defrosting their noses. </p><p>Tommy was quick to show Marble how to make his special hot chocolate with cookies. Marble honestly felt as though he were in heaven as he drank the warm beverage and ate the sweet cookies. </p><p>In the end, Tommy thought that it was a perfect first day of snow in the Innit household. So if Marble got the sniffles after they ate their syrup sprinkled pancakes, Tommy didn’t complain. Today was perfect, and he couldn’t wait until Christmas rolled around.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Fuck Gender Norms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Marble asks a question and Tommy answers it in the best way possible</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Note: This takes place almost seven years after Tommy adopts Marble, so he knows a lot more English than in other chapters</p><p>This was highly inspired by Eret wearing the strawberry dress today--</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy was happily washing dishes when his son, Marble, walked into the kitchen. In his hands was a book that he had never seen before, so it must have been picked up during his and Techno’s trip to the library. The two Piglins loved reading, so they often did it together. “What’cha reading, Maby?”</p><p>Marble looked up with a slightly panicked look before his shoulders slumped. As his son made himself comfortable at the table, Tommy finished drying the dishes before he joined him. Marble only ever sat at the table unprovoked if there was something he wanted to talk about. </p><p>Marble lay the book, cover-up, on the table and Tommy got a quick glance at the cover. ‘Dresses and who should wear them.’ It sounded stupid in Tommy’s opinion, but as he examined Marbles’ face, he could tell that something was up. “Maby, is there something wrong?”</p><p>Marble jumped in his spot, his eyes darting got look back at his Fa before he looked back down. “I-I...uh, I was reading this b-book and I had a… a question…”</p><p>Tommy nodded, giving a small notion for Marble to continue, which he did after a moment of thinking. </p><p>“I was… wondering if it would be… ‘weird’ for me to-to wear a dre-a dress…”</p><p>Tommy felt his heart stop. His little Marble? Wearing a dress? Marble had obviously taken Tommy’s silence as a bad thing as tears welled in his eyes. Marble shook softly as he tried to apologize. “I’m-I’m sorry! I don’t- you don’t have to an-answer! I didn’t me-mean it I swe-swear, I-”</p><p>He was cut off by Tommy pulling his son into his arms. “No. Don’t you dare apologize for asking questions. You asking questions is great, and it helps me help you, so don’t ever feel sorry for asking questions.”</p><p>Marble sniffled as he buried his face into Tommy’s neck, careful of his still growing tusks. “But to answer your question…”</p><p>Tommy pulled away to look into Marbles’ shining eyes, “How would you feel if we go dress shopping?”</p><p>And that is how he ended up leaving the SMP with his son trailing behind him. It was Marbles’ first time in the sever hub, so he made sure to keep him close. The two made their way to a small shop that sold dresses. Not many people bought dresses anymore, so the two were pretty much alone in the store. Marbles’ eyes seemed to be brighter than ever as he looked at all the dresses. Some were sparkly, some were lacy, some were satin, and some were silky. </p><p>Marble ended up choosing a summer dress, the base color being a coral pink that faded to an orange creme. It was a ‘princess’ cut that poofed out at the bottom with sparkling ruffles. Then he managed to convince Tommy to buy a dress as well.</p><p>Tommys’ dress was a deep red that reached the floor. It had black lace on the sleeves that reaches his wrists. The neck-line reached the bottom of his ribs, and a soft lace outlined the edges perfectly.</p><p>The two of them walked away with grins on their faces. </p><p>Marble eventually asked to buy skirts and dresses and little accessories that girls would stereotypically wear, and Tommy was more than happy to buy them. </p><p>No one on the SMP questioned Marbles’ new clothes or the fact that Tommy would be seen wearing a dress or a skirt every once in a while with him. </p><p>The two were happy to say ‘fuck you’ to gender roles, and Marble learned an important lesson. Always be yourself, no matter how weird others may think you are, you will always look amazing in someone else’s eyes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The message goes out to you all as well! You are all amazing, and you should always be yourself!! No matter what, you will always look amazing and beautiful/handsome/adoring in someone's eyes!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Gold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Marble has apple slices and Tommy makes lunch.</p><p>Note: This takes place after Techno talks with Tommy about taking care of Marble</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy hadn’t been doing very much for the past few hours. After waking up, the blond had done his daily chores. He had done put away the dishes he had left out to dry, he had washed and hung the linens outside, he had swept the floors and dusted the shelves. As the sun began to rise higher in the sky, the small pattering of hooves indicated that a certain someone was awake.</p><p>Turning around, Tommy smiled as Marble entered the kitchen, sitting on his chair with a small yawn. Walking over to his son, Tommy ruffled the short fur on the top of his head before setting a snack down in front of Marble. The apple slices glistened in the sunlight, and the golden skin on them seemed to glow.</p><p>“Fa, wha?”</p><p>Tomy chuckled as he pulled away, setting a small glass of milk on the table before heading back to the sink. “You woke up pretty late, so lunch will be ready soon. Those apple slices should hold you over until the foods ready, but if you want more you can ask for more, okay?”</p><p>Marble nodded, kicking his feet happily as he ate his slices, humming as the juice made a mess on his chin. “Fa! Fa! Mo’e!”</p><p>Nodding lightly, Tommy cut a few more slices up for his kid. The tall blond let out a startled laugh when he saw the mess that Marble had made. After he placed the plate of apple slices in front of Marble once more, Tommy grabbed a damp rag to clean his face. Marble let out a soft whine as the rag passed over his mouth, and Tommy let out a coo before planting a kiss on his son’s forehead.</p><p>“Try not to make a big mess again, okay kiddo?” Marble nodded, laughing joyfully as he ate his apples once again.</p><p>As Tommy worked on making lunch, his attention was once again diverted when he felt a tug at his pant leg. When he looked down, he was met with the sight of his son once again, but he looked… strange. “Why’re you makin’ that face? You eat too many apple slices?”</p><p>Marble shook his head quickly, doing his best to pull his father down to meet his face. Turning the furnace down, Tommy knelt to Marbles’ height. “What’s goin’ on, Marbs?”</p><p>Marble then proceeded to stick his hand in Tommy’s hair. “Gold!”</p><p>Tommy froze before laughing softly. “Gold? What’d ya mean?”</p><p>Marble looked frustrated as he pulled at Tommy’s hair, albeit gently. “Gold!”</p><p>“My hair looks like gold?”</p><p>“Yea! Gold!”</p><p>Tommy grinned before picking Marble up, resting the piglin runt on his hip. “So you like gold, then?” Marble nodded with bright eyes. “I’ll keep that in mind, kid.”</p><p>And if Tommy let his hair grown out to be pulled into a ponytail after that, Marble never said anything.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'M BACK AND I'M HERE WITH EVEN MORE NEW IDEAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>